disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zira/Gallery
Images of Zira in television and motion picture productions. Films & Television ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1365.jpg|Zira watching Kovu play with Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1397.jpg|Zira watching Kovu interact with Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1458.jpg|Zira roars at Simba to protect Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1463.jpg|Zira faces off against Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1533.jpg|Zira introducing Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg|Zira and Kovu simbas_pride_0994.jpg|Zira threatens Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1653.jpg|Zira smirks at Kiara after subtly threatening Simba simbas_pride_1016.jpg|Zira simbas_pride_1028.jpg|Zira carries Kovu back home Brotherhood11.jpg|"What have I told you about them?" simbas_pride_1509.jpg|Zira lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2489.jpg|Zira lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg|Zira's eyes lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2541.jpg|Zira and Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2551.jpg|Zira's anger towards Nuka simbas_pride_1577.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg simbas_pride_1588.jpg|"You must be exhausted." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.jpg|"Tomorrow, your training intensifies!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2791.jpg|Zira sings "My Lullaby" simbas_pride_1668.jpg simbas_pride_1676.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2814.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2847.jpg|"...with a lust for being bad!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2910.jpg|Zira sings "My Lullaby" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.jpg|"That's my lullaby!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Zira lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3111.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3116.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|"Yes!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4511.jpg simbas_pride_2733.jpg|Zira ready for a hit 83075.jpg|Zira roars angrily lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6237.jpg simbas_pride_3794.jpg simbas_pride_3810.jpg simbas_pride_3897.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg|Zira with Vitani behind her lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg simbas_pride_4026.jpg simbas_pride_4021.jpg|Zira and the Outsiders Simbas_pride_1685.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6231.jpg|Zira, Nuka, Vitani and outsiders in the gorge Simbas pride 3963.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6337.jpg|Zira and Vitani angry that Simba is escaping Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6393.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4485.jpg|Zira watches Kovu with Nuka Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6251.jpg|"Just like we always planned..." Otlandersyeahh.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3815.jpg|Zira and Kovu survey the fire Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3821.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6648.jpg|"You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8524.jpg|Zira avenging Scar lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8650.jpg|Zira rejects Kiara's help before her death simbas_pride_4833.jpg simbas_pride_4855.jpg|Zira twisting to the outsiders to kill Simba and Pride landers simbas_pride_5082.jpg simbas_pride_5122.jpg|"I'll never let it go!" simbas_pride_5181.jpg simbas_pride_5189.jpg|Zira refusing to take Kiara's paw simbas_pride_5214.jpg|Zira vanishing beneath the water Stand_up.png TaniAgain.jpg Zira-1.png|"If you will not fight, then you will die as well." ZiraFallingCliffTL.png ZiraTLK2SIMBASPRIDERGGGRR.png ''The Lion Guard'' ''Lions of the Outlands'' Lions-of-the-outlands (148).png Lions-of-the-outlands (149).png Lions-of-the-outlands (150).png Lions-of-the-outlands (154).png Lions-of-the-outlands (155).png Lions-of-the-outlands (156).png Lions-of-the-outlands (158).png Lions-of-the-outlands (161).png Lions-of-the-outlands (162).png Lions-of-the-outlands (163).png Lions-of-the-outlands (165).png Lions-of-the-outlands (166).png Lions-of-the-outlands (169).png Lions-of-the-outlands (170).png Lions-of-the-outlands (171).png Lions-of-the-outlands (172).png Lions-of-the-outlands (173).png Lions-of-the-outlands (174).png Lions-of-the-outlands (175).png Lions-of-the-outlands (176).png Lions-of-the-outlands (179).png Lions-of-the-outlands (180).png Lions-of-the-outlands (181).png Lions-of-the-outlands (183).png Lions-of-the-outlands (184).png Lions-of-the-outlands (185).png Lions-of-the-outlands (187).png Lions-of-the-outlands (188).png Lions-of-the-outlands (189).png Lions-of-the-outlands (191).png Lions-of-the-outlands (192).png Lions-of-the-outlands (193).png Lions-of-the-outlands (194).png Lions-of-the-outlands (202).png Lions-of-the-outlands (204).png Lions-of-the-outlands (205).png Lions-of-the-outlands (206).png Lions-of-the-outlands (207).png Lions-of-the-outlands (208).png Lions-of-the-outlands (212).png Lions-of-the-outlands (213).png Lions-of-the-outlands (221).png Lions-of-the-outlands (222).png Lions-of-the-outlands (223).png Lions-of-the-outlands (224).png Lions-of-the-outlands (225).png Lions-of-the-outlands (226).png Lions-of-the-outlands (227).png Lions-of-the-outlands (228).png Lions-of-the-outlands (229).png Lions-of-the-outlands (230).png Lions-of-the-outlands (233).png Lions-of-the-outlands (234).png Lions-of-the-outlands (235).png Lions-of-the-outlands (236).png Lions-of-the-outlands (237).png Lions-of-the-outlands (239).png Lions-of-the-outlands (240).png Lions-of-the-outlands (241).png Lions-of-the-outlands (242).png Lions-of-the-outlands (243).png Lions-of-the-outlands (244).png Lions-of-the-outlands (247).png Lions-of-the-outlands (248).png Lions-of-the-outlands (249).png Lions-of-the-outlands (250).png Lions-of-the-outlands (252).png Lions-of-the-outlands (253).png Lions-of-the-outlands (254).png Lions-of-the-outlands (256).png Lions-of-the-outlands (257).png Lions-of-the-outlands (258).png Lions-of-the-outlands (259).png Lions-of-the-outlands (261).png Lions-of-the-outlands (262).png Lions-of-the-outlands (263).png Lions-of-the-outlands (264).png Lions-of-the-outlands (265).png Lions-of-the-outlands (266).png Lions-of-the-outlands (267).png Lions-of-the-outlands (268).png Lions-of-the-outlands (269).png Lions-of-the-outlands (270).png Lions-of-the-outlands (272).png Lions-of-the-outlands (274).png Lions-of-the-outlands (275).png Lions-of-the-outlands (276).png Lions-of-the-outlands (277).png Lions-of-the-outlands (278).png Lions-of-the-outlands (281).png Lions-of-the-outlands (282).png Lions-of-the-outlands (285).png Lions-of-the-outlands (346).png Lions-of-the-outlands (347).png Lions-of-the-outlands (348).png Lions-of-the-outlands (349).png Lions-of-the-outlands (350).png Lions-of-the-outlands (352).png Lions-of-the-outlands (353).png Lions-of-the-outlands (354).png Lions-of-the-outlands (357).png Lions-of-the-outlands (358).png Lions-of-the-outlands (359).png Lions-of-the-outlands (360).png Lions-of-the-outlands (362).png Lions-of-the-outlands (363).png Lions-of-the-outlands (364).png Lions-of-the-outlands (365).png Lions-of-the-outlands (366).png Lions-of-the-outlands (368).png Lions-of-the-outlands (370).png Lions-of-the-outlands (371).png Lions-of-the-outlands (372).png Lions-of-the-outlands (374).png Lions-of-the-outlands (375).png Lions-of-the-outlands (376).png Lions-of-the-outlands (377).png Lions-of-the-outlands (379).png Lions-of-the-outlands (380).png Lions-of-the-outlands (381).png Lions-of-the-outlands (386).png Lions-of-the-outlands (387).png Lions-of-the-outlands (388).png Lions-of-the-outlands (389).png Lions-of-the-outlands (390).png Lions-of-the-outlands (392).png Lions-of-the-outlands (411).png Lions-of-the-outlands (412).png Lions-of-the-outlands (419).png Lions-of-the-outlands (420).png Lions-of-the-outlands (422).png Lions-of-the-outlands (425).png Lions-of-the-outlands (426).png Lions-of-the-outlands (427).png Lions-of-the-outlands (428).png Lions-of-the-outlands (429).png Lions-of-the-outlands (431).png Lions-of-the-outlands (471).png Lions-of-the-outlands (474).png Lions-of-the-outlands (475).png Lions-of-the-outlands (478).png Lions-of-the-outlands (479).png Lions-of-the-outlands (481).png Lions-of-the-outlands (482).png Lions-of-the-outlands (484).png Lions-of-the-outlands (485).png Lions-of-the-outlands (496).png Lions-of-the-outlands (497).png Lions-of-the-outlands (498).png Lions-of-the-outlands (505).png Lions-of-the-outlands (506).png Lions-of-the-outlands (526).png Lions-of-the-outlands (527).png Lions-of-the-outlands (528).png Lions-of-the-outlands (529).png Lions-of-the-outlands (530).png Lions-of-the-outlands (531).png Lions-of-the-outlands (532).png Lions-of-the-outlands (534).png Lions-of-the-outlands (535).png Lions-of-the-outlands (536).png Lions-of-the-outlands (537).png Lions-of-the-outlands (538).png Lions-of-the-outlands (542).png Lions-of-the-outlands (547).png Lions-of-the-outlands (548).png Lions-of-the-outlands (552).png Lions-of-the-outlands (553).png Lions-of-the-outlands (554).png Lions-of-the-outlands (555).png Lions-of-the-outlands (561).png Lions-of-the-outlands (562).png Lions-of-the-outlands (563).png Lions-of-the-outlands (571).png Lions-of-the-outlands (572).png Lions-of-the-outlands (575).png Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries